Estou contigo
by Mary Dreamer
Summary: uma história comovente! Só lendo para ver... terminada


Deixando claro que esses personagens não pertencem a min, ok?

Direitos totais a J.K Rowling.

**---//---**

**-Estou contigo- **

Faz uma semana que minha vida mudou, não digo que foi para melhor, porque depois daquela guerra estúpida mesmo que Valdemort tenha sido derrotado, não vejo pessoas felizes. Na ultima semana oficialmente a guerra foi terminada, Harry, eu e Hermione destruímos todas as horcruxes! Com uma noticia dessa você deve está se perguntando, o que no mundo é melhor do que destruir essas horcruxes? Pois bem, digo-lhe que destruir as horcruxes era uma prioridade minha... Era... Agora sei que nunca foi! Minha prioridade sempre foi o meu amor, minha vida, minha razão, minha Hermione. Infelizmente tive que deixá-la, não tive escolha! Às vezes precisamos fazer o que não queremos, mesmo que isso nos cause infelicidade. E infeliz é como eu posso dizer que estou agora.

Neste momento estou andando em um bonito lugar, onde vejo bonitas flores, porém é um lugar triste! Onde vejo pessoas tristes a chorar, mas agora não vejo ninguém aqui, e só ouço o vento batendo nas arvores e flores. De repente vejo uma pessoa sentada encostada em uma árvore, me aproximo, e vejo que é nada mais nada menos do que minha Hermione. Sento em sua frente, ela está com a cabeça baixa e ouço seus soluços. Sim... Algo me diz que está na hora de dizer adeus. Continuo a encarando e de repente ela fala...

-porque Ronald? Porque? –pergunta ela em meio de lágrimas

-desculpe meu amor, mas era preciso! –eu respondo

-você não devia ter feito isso! Não devia! Eu te amo... –continuava ela e de repente sinto alguma coisa doer dentro de min

-sinto muito minha Hermione, você vai entender um dia! E eu também te amo! –respondo atordoado

-se você me amasse, não teria feito isso comigo... –dizia ela com seu lindo rostinho banhado de lágrimas e olhando para uma placa de mármore onde dizia:

Ronald Billius Weasley

1980 – 1998+

Aquilo realmente não é uma coisa boa de se ver! Mas, como eu já disse às vezes temos que fazer coisa que não queremos. Mesmo estando infeliz como estou agora, não me arrependo do que fiz! Porque fiz por amor... Vou lhes contar o que aconteceu...

_-Flash Back-_

_Estávamos numa mata escura, e só se viam raios de luzes saindo das varinhas. Harry estava tendo sua batalha final com Voldemort, eu estava lutando com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo, e eles não paravam de atacar, por um milagre consegui derrotá-los. Quando de repente ouço um forte estalo e vejo Voldermot se desfazendo em milhões de pedacinhos. Isso! Voldemort foi derrotado! Vejo todos o comensais restantes se contorcerem de dores e agarrarem seu braço onde vi que a marca negra desaparecia._

_Harry ainda incrédulo me olha com um grande sorriso, depois vejo minha Hermione correndo em minha direção e me dando o melhor abraço que já ganhei em minha vida. _

_Tudo parecia muito bem, até que vejo Bellatrix Lestrange levantar-se e apontar a varinha para Harry, ninguém pareceu ter visto apenas eu, não tive escolha e me larguei de Hermione e pulei na frente do meu amigo. Daí você já sabe não é? Fui atingido por um Avada Kedavra... Depois disso vi que me desprendi do meu corpo, vi que não sentia mais nada apenas uma dor no peito que aumentou bastante quando vi Hermione debruçada sobre meu corpo. Eu a chamei, eu gritei, mas ela parecia não me ouvir, então tentei chamar pelo Harry, mas ele apenas estava com as suas mãos no rosto, parecia não me ouvir também... E foi ai que eu me dei conta... Eu estava morto._

_-Fim do Flash Back-_

Como eu já disse era preciso! Nunca iria deixar meu amigo morrer! Podem me chamar de egoísta por eu não ter pensado na Hermione quando fiz isso! Mas veja, o meu amigo ia começar a viver agora, eu já ouvi uma vez que, no mundo há pessoas que vivem e pessoas que apenas existem, e o Harry é uma delas! Ele finalmente vai poder viver de verdade! Então minha morte não será em vão. Lamento muito em vê-la assim! Apesar de não sentir nada nem ao menos o vento batendo em meu rosto, mas continuo sentindo uma dor no peito, a dor que terei de viver eternamente com ela, a dor do amor.

Hermione continua sentada olhando para meu tumulo, e joga uma rosa em cima dele. Como eu queria falar com ela, ou pelo menos tocá-la! Mas isso não é possível, pelo menos se ela sentisse minha presença e...

-Ron... Eu sei que está aqui comigo! Eu não preciso vê-lo ou ouvi-lo para te sentir...- Fala ela parecendo mais calma e olhando para o meu tumulo

Tenho que admitir não esperava por isso!

Aproximo-me um pouco mais dela e tento tocar a sua face, e quando faço vejo ela fechando os olhos e uma leve brisa refresca seu rosto...

-eu sei que essa brisa é você... –disse ela ainda de olhos fechados –que bom que ainda está comigo!

-preciso partir meu amor... Não posso mais viver neste mundo! –eu disse na esperança que ela pudesse me ouvir...

Ela abriu os olhos fazendo uma afirmação positiva com a cabeça. Sim! Ela entendeu! Não com os ouvidos e sim com o coração... Descobri que posso me comunicar com Hermione através do amor que sentimos um pelo outro.

Vejo uma lágrima sair dos seus olhos, minha dor continua atormentando minha alma... Não gosto de vê-la assim...

-antes de eu ir você precisa me prometer uma coisa –eu digo e ela pareceu entender –me prometa que só vai lembrar dos nossos bons momentos juntos, até das brigas que foi uma maneira de nos aproximarmos mais... –ela deu um sorrisinho "como ela é encantadora" - E, por favor, não sofras mais!

Ela apenas consentiu com a cabeça deixando uma lágrima solitária cair de seus olhos...

-e outra coisa... Não se esqueça de min meu amor... Mas viva sua vida!

-eu nunca vou te esquecer Ron... Eu te amo!

-Eu também te amo... E vou ficar te esperando... –eu disse mais uma vez tocando-lhe o rosto e vendo uma fina brisa bater no rosto de Hermione –até um dia...

Eu me levantei e me virei para uma luz que me atraia, a dor que me atormentava já tinha passado... Caminhei até a luz, mas ainda deu tempo de ouvir novamente aquela doce voz...

-ninguém morre enquanto permanecer vivo no coração de alguém Ron, você permanece no meu... –disse ela levantando-se serenamente e indo embora...

Tenho que admitir, ao escutar isso nunca me senti tão vivo!

Adeus minha Mione...

**---//---**

**E então o que acharam dessa minha fic? É bem triste não é? É a minha primeira fic dramática e tenho que admitir que não é nada fácil escrever uma dessas...**

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado dessa ok?**

**Tenho outras fics também se quiserem conferir... E tenho uma que ainda não está completa, mas promete muita coisa...**

"**Harry Potter e a missão Dumbledore" –o shipper principal é Ron/ Hermione e depois Harry/Gina**

**não deixe de ler, ok? E também me deixem reviews para eu saber se gostaram da minha primeira fic dramática! Ehehehe...**

**Abraços a todos.**

**Fui...**

"**CRACK"**


End file.
